


Captivating

by NinxxG



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Violence, Love, first time actress, mention of previous rape, rated M for future chapters, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinxxG/pseuds/NinxxG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When First time Actress McKenzie Gillis is given a job as the lead actress in Thor 3: The lost Goddess she loses her fiance of 7 years but gains the opportunity of a lifetime as her and her best friend Jasmine now her PA get to travel and live out their dream. Life comes crashing to reality when she realizes that she has fallen in love with none other than Thomas William Hiddleston the sweet kind and amazing actor also her cast mate and love interest in the movie. will she be able to overcome the heartbreak and fall for him completely or will an appearance from her ex lover shatter her forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When one door closes another opens

"Alex I'll be home in a bit alright?--Alex; are you drinking?--no I--it's fine I was just planning on making us a nice dinner--I'm not saying you can't stay out with your friends Alex; I just wanted to do something nice for you--Alex, please don't yell at me--ok I'll see you at home--I love you too" I sighed and hung up my phone. I was reaching for a shirt when it rang again. I looked at my phone `Unknown`. "Hello?" - "May I speak with Miss. McKenzie Gillis? "-" this is her" I replied "This is Carter Ellis, the casting director For Marvel. You'll recall that you auditioned for Thor 3: The Lost Goddess, 2 weeks ago; for the part of Loki's love interest, Jezebel. We are very happy to tell you that you have the part. We will be sending for you on Friday. We look forward to working with you. Have a nice day Miss. Gillis." Ms. Ellis stated happily. "Thank you so much, Ms. Ellis, you too." I smiled, hanging up. I dropped my phone and looked at my best friend Jasmine. She popped an eyebrow at me in curiosity. "I GOT THE PART!!!" I screamed. She jumped up and hugged me both of us screaming. "HOLY SHIT!!! THATS AMAZING KENZ!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!! wait you are gonna be taking me with you of course?" Jazz asked skeptically, we stopped for a second. "OH GOD WE`RE GOING TO LONDON" we shrieked. We practically ran back to my apartment. I crashed through the door and ran straight into my Fiance's chest "Alex you're not going to believe this remember that audition I went out for last week? I got the lead female part in the new Thor!!" I exclaimed smiling. His smile dropped. "Baby?....This is great" I smiled my tone dropping slightly. He pulled me from him and walked out the door not saying a word. I looked at jazz worry running across my face. She touched my shoulder."I'm sure he`s just shocked that's all" I smiled halfheartedly and nodded. We went to my room to start packing my things. We both sat in the living room talking over the movie and the script that had arrived just after we had gotten home. The front door opened. "You're not going to do this movie. That's it, my decision is final. No discussion." Alex's voice drifted sternly into the room. I stood abruptly "What? Alex this is a huge opportunity for me, it's not something you get to choose for me. Let alone have the right to do so," I stated angrily he cocked an eyebrow at me. "The day you said you`d marry me is when I got the right to choose for you," He said simply as if it were obvious. I saw Jasmine glare at him harshly. "YOU DON'T GET TO CHOOSE ANYTHING FOR ME LET ALONE THIS" I yelled my anger spilling out. "WELL, THEN THAT IS JUST TO DAMN BAD BECAUSE I AM DECIDING ON THIS. YOU AREN`T FUCKING GOING" he snapped. He lunged for me grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the living room wall, Knocking down pictures onto me in the process. Jasmine pounced on him clawing his face. "Let her go you fucking monster!" she screamed. He swung his arm back grabbed at her and tossing her and sending her flying to the ground. "You're staying here you little bitch and that's fucking final" he snarled tightening his grip on my throat. I squeaked as I tried to gasp for air. Feeling my lungs tightening desperate for air, I swung my foot up and caught him in the balls. He let me go and I ran to jasmine, who was still on the floor. I ripped off my sapphire engagement ring and threw it at his feet. "I`m not your puppet Alex you can't control what I do and don't do, I am not nor will I ever be yours I'm leaving," I stated through my gasps for breath. "Fine you bitch! We`re over have fun making your fucking movie". He reached down grabbing the ring as He walked into our room, I heard him packing. A few minutes later he walked out bags with him. He went to the front door and walked out slamming it shut. I felt tears streaming down my face, but I wasn't sad….I was terrified. My phone rang and I answered "Hello Ms. Gillis we just wanted to make sure that you got the script" the casting director asked politely. "Uh, yes, I did um would it be alright if we fly out tomorrow instead of Friday. And also I already have a personal assistant if that'd be alright" I asked trying not to sound like I hadn't just been almost suffocated."Oh of course that`d be great actually and that's fine of course " she actually sounded happy that she wouldn't have to find one for me. "alright then I will see you soon have a nice night" - "same to you" I hung up and sat there. "We`re leaving Thursday" I smiled she hugged me "Come on lets give our folks a call and then we shall go out to dinner at TGIF; plus we do need to go shopping I mean you're gonna be a movie star!" she laughed. We got up giving our families the notice and went out.

We were sitting at dinner and having a great time. I picked up my beer and smiled "You ready for this jazz I mean we`re flying across the ocean. We`ll be gone for at least a year" I asked taking a sip of my drink. She chuckled "Of course I am this is our chance! Your chance to finally make it out there and travel. Honey you and I both know how you`re always going on and on about how much you always wanted to see the world or at least bits of it this is both of our chances to get the hell out of this city and do this" She smirked "Not to mention all the hottie with a body actors we`ll get to meet". I nearly spit out my beer. "Holy shit I almost forgot about that…..Jazz I a have a kissing scene with Loki as in Tom Hiddleston…oh shit" I put my head in my hands Jasmine started to laugh "oh you poor hahaha poor girl you have to kiss a hot British actor" she laughed hysterically. "Alright then WHAT THE HELL LETS GO SHOPPING" I yell but covered my mouth "Sorry " I squeaked. Jazz laughed at me.

We paid our check and left for the mall. After hours of shopping and filling our wardrobe agenda, we went home and pack the new clothes up. I got the email containing our tickets, flight info, and hotel room reservation. Jazz walked over pouring me a glass of wine. She set the bottle down and grabbed her own glass "cheers to a new adventure" she smiled. I looked up at her clinking my glass with hers gently "Cheers to a new Adventure for two of the most bad-ass sexiest best friends this world has ever seen" I corrected her. She grinned deviously as she drank her glass. We called a cab after finishing our packing and threw our things into the trunk. "McCarran Airport please" Jazz smiled and we were off. We got there on time got our things and breezed through security. Someone met us at the terminal and took our bags. We were first on the red-eye flight nonstop to London first class. We took our seats and fell fast asleep not even 20 minutes into the flight. I woke up to the pilot on the intercom. "Passengers we are only 2 more hours away from London it will be 7:30 pm when we land".

"Hello ladies, is there anything you'd like to drink?" the flight attendant asked. I smiled "uh yes do you have a Starbucks double shot vanilla coffee energy drink and a 12 oz red bull by chance?" I asked quietly. She chuckled at me "Of course. I`ll be right back with those." She walked off and I turned to Jasmine "Damn girl we know how to sleep" she laughed stretching. I smiled nodding; we got our drinks and chatted for the next two hours. We landed and once again someone was there waiting for us to take us to our hotel. Once there I found a letter waiting for us. It was a welcome letter from Marvel Studios. It also explained that there would be a breakfast to meet my fellow cast mates tomorrow morning. I froze for a moment I was supposed to have breakfast with the whole main cast `oh shit` "JAZZ WHAT DO I WEAR!!" I shrieked. She laughed at me as she pulled out my blue collared dress with the red accents, a deep purple coat, and dark blue flats. I sighed in relief "Seriously I don't know what I'd do without ya girly" I smiled. We ate dinner, talked for a bit, and went to bed.

The next day.

Jazz woke me up early for a run and then took me back to the room to get me dress for the breakfast at the café down the street from here. She did my makeup light and curled my hair. It was time for me to go and there was a car waiting for me downstairs. "Go get`em tiger" she winked sending me out. I was glad she`d picked out a coat it was a lot colder here than it was in Vegas. I got into the car and I could feel my heart almost pounding out of my chest. `calm down Kenzie come on they're just people` I took a few deep breaths and 10 minutes later we were in front of the café. I got out thanking the driver and went into the café. I saw them all there Natalie Portman, Chris Hemsworth, Anthony Hopkins, Kat Dennings, Jaimie Alexander, everyone was there and I felt my fear hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned to run out but I ran into the one person I was even more terrified to meet. Thomas William Hiddleston himself. "Well hello there I'd recognize you anywhere you're our Jezebel" he smiled I felt the blush creeping up onto my cheeks "U-uh yea I`m McKenzie" I introduced myself extremely shy.

He cocked his head at me "You weren't turning to run out of here were you?" He asked, a small smile creeping onto his handsome face. I kept silent. "ahh you're a shy one" He chuckled lightly. He leaned down close enough to whisper into my ear "Don`t worry darling so was I my first time". "well lets go meet everyone shall we Darling?" he asked not giving me a choice leading me to the table "Everyone this shy little flower is our dear Jezebel" he announced they all smiled at me and welcomed me with open arms. I felt my shyness subside lightly. Tom took my coat off for me and sat next to me as if he was my protector. Natalie was the first to start asking me questions. "So what other films have you starred in McKenzie?" she asked. I smiled at her "None actually this is my first one" she looked at me shocked everyone did, "do you mean this is your first major film?" Chris asked. I shook my head no. "My first movie ever" I replied.

"That is incredibly surprising we all saw your audition tape and well, you were extraordinary! We`d assumed you`d had training or done some small time films" Tom smiled "You; my dear are extremely talented. I'm very much looking forward to working with you". I bit my lip "Thank you so much" I stated quietly. We all chatted for a while longer and then decided to leave. I had put on my coat and was reaching for my purse when an elegant hand grabbed it. "If you wouldn't mind McKenzie, I'd very much like to walk you back to your hotel" he offered. I looked out the window to see it hadn't started to rain yet. "That`d be fine by me, Thank you Mr. Hiddleston" he laughed lightly "Please call me Tom" he offered me his arm and I took it. We started walking back to my hotel I looked up at him and realized just how tall he was compared to my small 5`5 stature, "Tell me a little about yourself " he asked smiling at me, "oh well there isn't much to tell, I'm the oldest of 4 I'm from Las Vegas, but I was born in New York. Um, My best friend is my personal assistant. I have a German shepherd puppy named Lila and a kitten named nightmare. uh, I guess that's it really" I explained. He chuckled under his breath.

"Alright, how about you tell me about things that you like," he asked. "Well my favorite color is blue and purple all shades, my favorite movie is-" I had to stop myself from saying Thor " Harry potter and the deathly hallows both parts and Jurassic Park, my favorite book is Little Women and The Secret Garden along with all the Harry Potters oh and Jurassic Park. I have to say the book is a lot better than the movie. My favorite food is a really good Cheeseburger" I snickered "You like Jurassic Park?" he asked, I smiled "Of course I do! what isn't there to not to love? A bunch of Dinosaurs, gore, and a great plot. Granted I wish they had stuck to the book more, but it was amazing none the less. I even went on the Jurassic Park ride at Universal Studios in California when I was 10. I swear I must have ridden it almost a thousand times" I laughed " I'll never get over the look of pure terror on my brother's face as the Velociraptor's pushed through the ceiling -Mommy save me! The Raptors are gonna eat me mommy help!- oh and then the scream he let out when the Tyrannosaurus Rex came down, right before the waterfall. It was priceless; To this day I still tease him about it. His Marine buddies got a real kick out it" I was laughing so hard that my snort came out. I stopped abruptly. "Oh god I am so sorry" I squeaked. He just laughed, in fact, he was doubled over laughing.

I felt my face heat up as my blush grew bigger. "Oh don't worry darling that was terrifyingly adorable and your brother, oh my that's hilarious. I hope I have the pleasure of someday meeting him," he snickered regaining his composure and we continued walking. "What was your favorite part of the movie," He asked. I smiled "When the T-Rex basically saves everybody by eating the Raptors or it's a close tie with when the T-Rex is chasing them all in the car, or-or, the kitchen scene. It's hard to choose" I smiled "What about in the book?" he countered. "When the journalist is being played with by the baby Rex and has his throat ripped out by it and when Hammond is eaten alive by copy at the end of the book". He laughed "I have a feeling you like horror movies". I giggled embarrassed "you got it right on the nose". I looked at him "Have you ever seen a show called the Walking Dead?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow at me "No but, I can say I've heard about it". I smirked "You and I will have to sit down and watch them on a day off it's not all gore there's a lot of great writing and plot. It was originally a comic book, but the way they made the show is just pure gold." I smiled; remembering the old Sunday nights where my brother, my mother, and I all sat down for an hour and watched every new episode.

"that's sounds lovely" he smiled. After awhile more of walking and talking, we had reached my hotel. "Well, it was lovely getting to know you McKenzie" he smiled down at me. I blushed, "well I wish I had asked you somethings it felt like I just kept talking your ear off" I sighed, he just grinned at me. "I liked being able to learn about you". I giggled lightly. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then; Thank you for walking me back" I turned to go inside. When his voice stopped me. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" he asked, I could see he was blushing a little too. I smiled gently trying to contain my excitement, "sure just um call me and let me know when and where."

I put my number into his phone and waved goodbye. After I was out of sight, I practically ran up to my room. The moment I opened the door I saw Jazz lounging eating a bowl of cereal. She looked at me as I slid down the front door. "He asked me to dinner Jazzy!! He asked me to dinner!!" I was hyperventilating. She ran over "Who?! Who asked you to dinner?!" she exclaimed, shaking me by my shoulders. "Tom Hiddleston" I managed, but I suddenly felt my heart wrench in the worst way; I doubled over in pain. "Kenzie! Are you alright? What's wrong?!" she asked panicking. The room got darker and darker. I fell over onto the floor. All I saw before I closed my eyes was Jasmine reaching for me.


	2. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKenzie wakes up after a horrifying dream almost hurting herself. it seems Alex wasn't what everyone thought he was. (Warning graphic violence)

~ “GET OUT HERE YOU FUCKING SLUT AND GIVE DADDY WHAT HE WANTS” Alex's slurred yell called out from the doorway. I shot up in bed fear stricken `how is he home…he`s supposed to be in California` I felt my instincts kick in and I almost flew off my bed and hid under it `hes too drunk he`ll just fall onto the bed and pass out then you can leave and it'll be ok just like last time just keep still and stay quiet` I closed my eyes and waited. The bedroom door slammed open and I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer I curled into the fetal position my Tears falling onto the hardwood floor. “Come out come out where ever you are you bitch and give me some sugar” he laughed cruelly. I heard him kneel down onto the floor almost falling over. “There`s my slut!” he yelled trying to grab for me. I cried out trying to somehow become smaller.

His hand stopped short a good half a foot away from my feet. “Please Alex just p-please don’t d-do this p-p-please” I choked sobbing “GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID CUNT GET OVER HERE OR I SWEAR ILL FUCKING KILL YOU” he screamed at me I cried “oh god please no. HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE” I shrieked fear running through my veins. “SHUT UP YOU LITTLE USELESS BITCH!!” he reached for me again and caught the hem of my night gown my eyes went wide I dug my nails into the floor trying to reach for the head board stilts. “mine now” he smirked his eyes glazed over from the alcohol. I shriek as he dragged me out from under the bed. I clawed at the floor trying my best to grab for something or at least keep myself safer for a minute longer, but to no avail. He grabbed my arms roughly and brought me up to stand.

I could smell the vodka and cigar smoke almost jump off of him I turned my head away and screamed as loud and as long as I could he let go of one arm and socked me in the stomach hard. I would've doubled over had he not been holding me up he brought his hand up and slapped me letting go and watching my much smaller frame fall to the floor. I didn't wait to wallow in the pain I got up and tried to run. I got into the hallway when he tackled me to the floor his body landing on mine knocked the wind out of me I didn't care about my breath I knew it'd come back. It was what he whispered in my ear the scared the life out of me “I'm going to use your little body ill burn it cut it beat it and then leave you to rot my little slut who`s your daddy” he`d snarled. Gasping for breath I clawed at the carpet trying my hardest to fight him off he shifted just enough for me to buck him off get to my feet and bolt for the door.

I was 15 feet away from the door when a hard object hit me square in the back of my head I fell to the floor feeling the jagged pieces of glass slice into my knees and my skin I fell on to my side feeling the blood running down my back. He walked over and kicked me in the stomach. He reached down grabbed a fist full of my hair and dragged me to stand. He looked at me his normally loving blue eyes had faded he stared at me a cut on my face my lip busted open a black eye starting to form blood slowly dripping down my neck onto my chest my hands and knees bleeding from the glass bruises forming on my arms from his grip. He smiled and spat in my face. I flinched away from him. “l-l-let me go p-please Alex b-baby please” I begged quietly. He smirked and wrapped his hand around my throat and pinned me to the wall “Not until I get what I want!” he growled. I didn't speak. He threw me to the floor and pounced on top of me pulling my dress up and ripping off my panties. I sobbed silently. I heard him unzip and I slammed my eyes shut.~

 

I shot straight up scrambling still seeing my dream everywhere “MCKENZIE CALM DOWN STOP STOP IT YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF STOP!!” Jasmine screamed trying to grab my hands from gouging my face. She slammed my hands down to my sides and pulled me into her quickly holding me tightly rocking back and forth “shh baby shh its ok shh your safe its ok” she breathed holding me tightly while I sobbed. After 30 minutes I had stopped she pulled away to look at me”it was about that night wasn't it?” she asked softly. I just nodded getting up. “where are you going?” she asked concerned. “Just to my room Jazzy Don’t worry i`ll be fine besides it was just a dream right” I smiled but she just stared at me terror running through her eyes. I walked over and kissed the top of her head “I`ll be fine I always am” I hushed walking back to my room I closed my door and I sunk down onto my bed sobbing silently. 

It may have been that this whole situation was overwhelming or that I had lost the guy id been with for almost 7 years and gotten out without him exploding on me just the other day I'm guessing it was a mix of both. I cried for maybe two hours before I got a phone call. I sniffled “Hello?” I answered. “Hello McKenzie? Its tom..darling have you been crying?” his smooth velvet voice seemed to make the pain wash away. “no no I'm not I'm fine” I laughed best I could. There was silence. “well if you need to talk to someone I'm always here, Ill be there to pick you up in 3 hours its nothing to formal but dress nicely alright little flower?” he asked politely. 

I smiled into the phone “Yea that fine i`ll see you in a few hours then.”. “Alright then see you soon McKenzie” we both said goodbye and hung up. I put my head in my hands when my phone went off again it was Alex. I ignored it he made this choice he was the one who fucked up and left. “I'm not his puppet anymore” I murmured. I stood up and started to get ready I went with a collared black high-low dress with a lace detailing on the shirt half and the bottom pure black chiffon. I put my curled hair up into a messy up-do I touched up my makeup put my ear cuff on and grabbed my metallic gold clutch. By the time I had finished I still had two hours left i put in Iron-man to drown out my thoughts.

 

Jasmine Pov  
`did...did she just smile as if nothing happened` I screamed she had been out for almost 4 hours. I didn't smell blood so I know she hadn't resorted to old tactics; But still I was worried. I was in the middle of looking through our agenda for the next few weeks when I heard a knock on the door “Coming” I called getting off my iPad and answering the door. There stood tom himself he smiled at me “hello i`m here to pick up McKenzie.” I smirked “Come on in i`ll go get her.” I opened the door more letting him inside and closed the door. “But before I do you need to know something” I sighed turning to him. He looked at me questioningly.

“shes a fragile girl shy quiet and right now very very heart broken she came home and fell to her knees crying and in pain. Thomas right now to her all you can let yourself be to her is a friend. Her Fiance of 7 years made her choose between this opportunity of a lifetime and him. You know what she did? She handed over the costumed made ring he hand given her and told him she wasn't his puppet anymore she said if he wouldn't be apart of this it was time for them to go their separate ways. Thomas she loved him with her very soul even though he...... hurt her...... and you have her stunned to her very core the look on her face when she got this job was joy happiness and fear. She is not even remotely ready for you. I mean this is the nicest way possible but give her time she needs time” I explained I could see the look of shock worry and pure sadness in his eyes. 

“I understand and I swear to you I will treat her properly and with care” he stated seriousness dripping with every word I nodded. “Thank you”. “McKenzie Toms here” I called out I smiled looking at her as she walked in. I looked at tom and saw the smile on his face as he looked at her. They had just met but I could tell this was going to be something special and maybe something that could teach her that love isn't supposed to hurt.

 

Normal Pov   
I walked out and it felt like Alex never existed. He looked dashing. I saw jazzy smile at me. “Not to late you two we have a press conference in the morning.” She winked and went into her room probably to continue working out our schedule. He led me down stairs and I saw he had brought his own car no driver just us. He opened the door for me and ushered me inside. I got in flashing a small smile I buckled my seat-belt and we drove off. The ride there we talked about music and books. Dinner was great. We laughed and talked a lot about basically everything. I mean I knew he would be a really nice and sweet guy since he was my favorite actor and just by the way he conducted himself in interviews you just knew he was really a great guy. But this shocked me id never been treated like I was a rare fragile flower.

He clung to my every word and seemed to think I was really funny. By the end of the night we had really connected I just… didn't know what type of connection we had made. He walked me to my room. “Tonight was just perfect McKenzie you are quite the woman so eclectic in all your tastes. I hope we can do this again sometime, I feel we`ll make amazing friends” he smiled. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Friends…of course. I smiled brightly “that`d be great well ill see you tomorrow then”. He leaned down and kissed my cheek I could feel my face burn where his silk like lips touched it. He pulled back “Sweet dreams Darling”. I smiled shyly “Sleep tight don’t let the bed bugs bite” he chuckled “Goodbye McKenzie” “Bye Tom” I opened my door and went inside as he started to walk away. I went to sleep dreaming of him. 

 

The next morning I got up early and jazz and I went for a run got back and she had already pulled my outfit for this conference out. I shook my head smiling. I took my shower did my hair did my make up and put on my outfit. The top was a cobalt blue open shoulder blouse, a pairs of wide leg slacks cobalt blue wide heel pumps a white lace clutch. I finished quickly and jazz was waiting for me already dress in red silk top and a tan pencil skirt black patent leather pumps and her hair of to the side in a curled ponytail “Ready? The car is here”. 

I took a deep breath and nodded we got to the conference 30 minutes later. The main cast and I were all waiting to go out and I felt like I was about to faint. I felt a hand on my shoulder “Keep calm Darling i`ll be right next to you” toms elegant voice whispered. I looked up at him and smiled. I heard the music start and we all walked out I saw dozens of reporters and thousands of comicon fans they all started to cheer. I wave gently and took a seat in front of my name tag. Tom sat right next to me and flashed me a quick smile to reassure me. “Everybody please welcome the cast of Thor 3: The Lost Goddess!” the announcer exclaimed the crowds screamed then quieted as the reporters started their questions. 

“My question is for Ms. Gillis I'm sorry to say I haven’t seen you in any previous films would you mind telling us what you have also starred in?” a skinny blonde asked I smiled nervously “Actually this is my very first film ever” “Is that so? How old are you exactly?” she asked seeming to snarl at me. “I'm 24 m`am” I answered. “My next question is for Mr. Hiddleston. Are you nervous to be working with such a young inexperienced and frankly unattractive actress?” she asked smirking. I nearly fell out of my chair it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

 

I saw toms jaw twitch angrily “Excuse me for my brutality a moment but how dare you attack this lovely beautiful talented young woman she is perfectly qualified and more than an excellent actress please leave immediately or I will have security escort you out” he spoke calmly but ferociously. The blonde gasped shocked and clearly angry she grabbed her things and left. After a few more reporters asked their questions it was the fans turns the first was for me she was a shy girl who reminded me of myself at her age. “H-have y-you and tom kissed yet?” she asked stuttering I blushed and smiled at her. “Actually we haven’t yet” I stated almost shy. “Well if you all would like we could kiss right here give you a preview” he smirked. I saw the girls face turn beat red “How about that everyone want a sneak peek?” tom asked deviously I could feel my face burning the crowd cheered.

Tom helped me to stand and he wrapped his long arms around me he pulled me against him gently. One arm stayed around my waist keeping me close the other cupped my cheek in his hand. He brushed his thumb across my cheekbone and leaned in my hands gripped onto his shirt and then his silken lips were on mine. I let out a small quiet sigh and kissed him back he smiled into the kiss and deepened it pulling me even closer and tighter against him I swore I heard a faint growl come from him but I wasn't sure he pulled away slowly looking into my eyes I felt my heart race. The crowd erupted in applause and screams. We pulled away from each other and I suddenly felt empty


	3. Dragon Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKenzie is overwhelmed by the conference and the whole situation. the stress finally brings back the images and memories of who she used to be and how she became who she is now. Jasmine cant take anymore and intervenes but is it enough when a package arrives for McKenzie and the secret shes kept for so long is brought to the surface in front of the one man that she never wanted to find out.

We left the conference and I think I tried to run back to the car but froze at the doors seeing paparazzi everywhere. “Stay calm or they’ll eat you alive Flower” Tom whispered into my ear. I smiled weakly and we all walked out. Tom stayed right beside me as we smiled waved and posed for the cameras. Once we had gotten back to our cars I almost felt like an elephant had ran over me. I put my hand against my forehead and tried to catch my breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder. i turned to see not tom but Chris. “You alright there?” he asked his Australian accent charming. 

I gave a small smile “Yea I'm just overwhelmed” he smiled at me “It`ll get easier eventually don’t worry”. I nodded and got into the car. The door closed and suddenly I felt the world around me crash the memories of all those nights laying on the floor with jazz bleeding and crying saying he`ll never do it again, All the years of torment from my family calling me nothing but a failure…remembering who I used to be. Happy running around singing a full time job that I had loved going out with jazz dancing drinking being young, I was confident I was happy I was silly and just I was me. Now I can barely stand a crowd let alone one on one. What had happened to me most would wonder.

Well the obvious I retreated. I couldn’t handle what was going on and I fell into my own mind my own demons took over. I had arrived back at the hotel and I went straight up stairs. I opened the door and was shocked all over the place were things I loved walking dead cutouts my favorite foods all my favorite movies including all my marvel collection. There was even a karoke machine. I saw jazz smiling in the corner. “You need to let it out McKenzie. You cant just act like things never happened”….thats what this was about…alex. “Don’t roll your eyes at me McKenzie you know damn well I saw your phone hes called almost 80 times in the past two days this is not just going to go away like all your other little problems. Just talk to me please” she begged.

I looked at her and I literally felt physical pain knowing I was causing her so much worry. “I just want my McKenzie back not this shell, My McKenzie wouldn’t let this be the one thing to knock her down she would stand and fight My McKenzie is stronger than all of this.” She walked closer to me “Is she still in there? Is she still fighting like I know she would” she asked. I saw her hands trembling in them she held a picture of us both our senior year. I felt like a flame had been lit inside me all these years it had been just an ember and it was growing turning into the fire that I knew I had.

I felt the sting of tears and I hugged her tightly. “I`m so so sorry jazzy, I couldn’t handle it I'm so so sorry” I almost started to sob she held me close. “I know that you need time but come back please I miss my best friend.” She murmured. “I never left” I smiled pulling back it wasn’t the fake smile I had learned to wear but a true smile filled with happiness and love. I have my scars and ill always have them but I can’t let them keep me from being who I am.

 

We stayed up almost all night being dorks eating junk food singing our favorite songs watching movies and talking. We eventually went to bed. I woke up around 4 to my phone ringing like crazy. Finally to frustrated to care I answered without checking the caller id. “Who the hell is this and why are you blowing me up at 4 in the damn morning!” I snarled. “Remember me slut” was all he said and hung up I threw my phone across the room sitting straight up. I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat. I finally got my nerves down to allow myself to call for Jazz. She ran in I pointed to my phone. She grabbed it and saw it. She took the phone apart and threw it out.

“we`re getting you a new phone.” I couldn’t go back to sleep so we went for an early run. Around 8 jazz got a phone call. “Oh hey tom. Yea no she’s fine her phone fell into the bath last night….yea shes good we just finished our run we`ll meet you up there…alright see ya in a bit” she finished. “Come on toms going to meet us at the room you two need to go over lines for tomorrows official cast meeting” she smirked at me. I laughed at her shaking my head. We went back up to our room to see tom waiting at the door for us. “Good morning ladies have a nice run?” he asked smiling. “yea great actually” I spoke happily. He looked shocked “someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning” he smirked.

I smiled “I guess you could say that” we went inside. “Would it be alright if I jump in the shower id rather not kill you from the stink coming of me” I joked taking off my jacket. I felt eyes burning into my back. “No that’s fine by me take your time we have all day” he stated it sounded as if he was holding back something. I turned to face him “Alright ill be out in a few minutes”. I went to my room and showered. I walked out after about 30 minutes dressed in a knit cardigan lose fit blue cami my favorite pair of old blue jeans my blue splatter TOMS my hair in its natural curled wavy state and just basic makeup on and my glasses I didn’t want to bother with my contacts today.

 

“Stunning as usual” I heard tom comment from the kitchette. I felt myself blush. “I was thinking we could go grab some coffee then come back and get down to business, sound alright?” he asked waking towards me. My heart skipped, “Yea that’s fine but before we come back I need to go get a new phone” I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. I heard jazz laugh “I already handled that you two go get coffee and ill order some breakfast.”-“Efficient as usual jazzy” I smirked throwing her a look. She winked at me. I grabbed my purse and we were off to the coffee shop. “You handled yourself amazingly yesterday” he smiled.

“I guess I did I just wasn’t expecting that question it sounded like something he-something my brother would say” I corrected myself. He didn’t need to know about him, no one did. “but thank you for defending me” I muttered shyly. He looked at me fondly. “It’s my pleasure to defend you”. We got to the coffee shop and I went to pay for my order when tom grabbed my hand gently. “My treat” he smiled. “Oh you really don’t need to” I said flustered. “But I want to” his smiled was gentle and just made my heart stop and start again. He paid for our drinks and we started to walk back to the hotel. He had offered me his arm and of course I took it. We chatted on the way back just small talk. He opened the door for me and we were about to go upstairs when the clerk called for me. “Ms. Gillis there’s a package here for you.” 

I went over signed for it and then we continued to the elevator. We got back into the room and I went into the kitchen to get a knife to open the package. I took both into the living room and opened it. I dropped it screaming. What fell out were the Polaroid pictures Alex had taken of me every time he beat me there was a letter and my engagement ring…jazz ran over grabbing me and trying to pull me away from the box. Tom walked over slowly. He bent over and picked up one of the pictures. He stood up and walked over. “Who did this to you” he asked I shook my head I couldn’t. this wasn’t supposed to happen it wasn’t. 

when I didn’t answer he went back over read the letter and picked up the ring. “Your ex did this to you?” he asked quietly gently. Jazz was behind me holding me. “McKenzie did he do this to you?” he asked again. I looked into his eyes and finally felt the dam break. I wasn’t sobbing but I could feel the silent tears running down my face. The look in his eyes told me he understood. I put my head down in shame this was my problem not theirs. “I'm going to call your brother some of his off duty friends are in London your getting a protection detail. This basterd isn’t going to win Kenz ok” jazz spoke determined she picked my chin up “We`re going to fight back your safe here”. I stood up “Jazz don’t it was him just trying to scare me he`s mad that I left he’s to much of a coward to actually attempt something” I said.

Jazz fumed she grabbed a picture off the floor and held it up for my eyes. There I was broken and bleeding but my tears stopped. I couldn’t keep letting that asshole win. Tom looked on at the scene `why did he have to be here for this why damnit!`. “look at that McKenzie Look at it!! That’s what he did to you even when you fought him off he kept coming back again and again This time he will not stop till your dead!!” she almost screamed. I stayed calm “Jasmine I know your worried but honestly he’s broke he has no way of flying here besides what do I tell the cops huh? They aren’t exactly sympathetic to a girl who basically let herself be abused for three years. This is MY problem so let me handle it.” I ran a hand through my hair. I was tired of having every else handle my problems I'm a big girl I can do this. `I'm stronger than him`. 

“you let yourself be beaten?! That’s bullshit YOU were trapped there!?” –“YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO HE RAPED AND BEAT ALMOST EVERY NIGHT FOR THREE YEARS SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WAS GETTING HURT!” I screamed anger filling my bones. She smirked at me. “And the dragon has been released welcome back Kenz”. I stood there shocked. Tom smiled at me as if he saw the fire that had been started in my eyes. I had finally let go, I got angry and admitted what he had done to me. I had never been able to say what he had done. I felt that small fire erupt and grow out of control. I felt my heart swell and my soul finally piece it`s self back together. 

I was me again.


	4. one, two He`s coming for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has finally settled down and McKenzie is finally happy. she feels as though her life is going in the right direction....or is it?

That night we burned the pictures.  
3 weeks later  
Tom and I had worked on the script quite a bit we had already made it to the scene where Loki and Jezebel share their first kiss, we had just started the scene when Jasmine announced that the food was here. I stretched out and got up. I sniffed the air and grinned Mexican food tonight. “I hope you like tacos and enchiladas Tom” – “Of course” he chuckled standing and also stretching lightly. We gathered at the small table and ate. Once we had finished dinner jazz said she still had a few errands to run so she left. “Do you want to continue with script or would you like to do something else?” tom asked. “I think we should keep working on the script.” I smiled putting the dishes back on the cart from room service. “Alright” he grinned. 

 

Loki: “Jezebel will you let me in?” he asked anxiously  
Jezebel: backs away from the door “Why should I Loki theyre telling me all the things you’ve done you killed people innocent people Loki! How am I supposed to trust you!” she yells tears gathering in her eyes  
Loki: opens the door and walks inside “Jezebel look at me I have sworn to you I would never lie or deceive you. I have searched for you for over a hundred years. I know what I have done before and I have paid that price. Let me prove to you my Jezebel, I have finally found I don’t want to lose you” last sentences are mummured as Loki and jezebel are chest to chest his hand laying gently on her face  
Tom did as the script commanded and we were chest to chest his hand gently caressing my cheek. My own heart rate was accelerating.  
Jezebel: “Loki-“ jezebel is cut off by lokis kiss deep passionate he wraps his arms around her.

 

Tom kissed me pulling me close. I wrapped on arm around his neck the other was on his face gently holding him to me. I felt his arms tighten around me. His lips and mine moving in sync. The kiss deepened as he bit my lip lightly `that was not in the script` my thoughts rambled, I couldn`t careless. A small sigh escaped from me and I felt him smile into the kiss. My whole body felt like a live wire. The kiss wasn’t frantic it was slow deliberate mind numming just everything I've never once expirenced in a kiss. He moved us we were walking back and I felt my body hit the wall gently. His arms released my waist. One rested on my hip the other moved into my long hair. He gripped the hair that rested at the base of my skull and tugged gently moving my head to deepen our kiss. I moaned lightly and bit his lip gently. He groaned and grabbed my hips tightly pulling me against him. I gasped and we jumped apart. I leaned against the wall my breathing erratic. 

 

Tom sat on the arm of the couch his blue eyes almost a deep sapphire and glazed over. “I`m so sorry McKenzie I got carried away please forgive me for my forwardness it was incredibly inappropriate of me” he rambled apologizing profusely. I finally got my breath back under control. “d-did y-you enjoy it?” I asked almost in a whisper. His eyes went wide in shock. Then his gentle sweet smile came back. He stood up and walked over to me. He cupped my cheek running his thumb across my cheek bone. “that’s what your worried about? If I enjoyed it? Not the fact that I just took advantage of you?” he asked `he thinks that was him taking advantage?` I nodded looking up into his eyes. There was a twinkle in his eyes “Little flower I enjoyed every moment of that kiss” he whispered looking into my green eyes his expression saddened “He broke you my little Flower, he ripped out your petals” I felt the tears burn in my eyes. 

 

“I made a promise to care for you and keep you safe and I fully intend on keeping that promise” he whispered leaning down again brushing his lips against mine. The shot of electricity ran through my body with just that simple little movement of his lips against mine. A small gasp escaped my lungs. “If you aren’t ready for this tell me now and we will wait” he whispered against my lips. Just as I was about to tell him I wanted this Jasmine walked through the door. We almost flew apart. As jazz started to ramble on about the first shoot next week I couldn’t take my eyes off of him and his off me. “Damn are you two having a staring contest or what” jazz laughed we smiled `she doesn’t know the half of it`. “It is getting rather late I should get back to my hotel and get some sleep, goodnight Jasmine, Goodnight McKenzie sweet dreams” he stated sweetly and let himself out. “Kenz you alright your looking alittle flushed” jazz asked feeling my forehead. I shook my head “I'm fine jazz just need some sleep that’s all.” She eyed me suspiciously “Well alright if you say so”. I gave her a quick hug goodnight and went to my room.

 

I jumped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. The only thing that was running through my mind was that kiss. Just thinking about it had my mind reeling. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of my phone going off “h-hello” I answered “Meet me downstairs Little Flower” toms velvet smooth voice spoke then hung up. I jumped up threw on warms clothes and a pair of TOMS. I ran to the door opening it and closing it quietly. The elevator couldn’t move fast enough. I ran out and there he stood waiting for me. I ran up and hugged him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. “why are you here?” I asked looking up at him. He gave me a small smile “I had to show you something”. He took me on a walk and lead me to a spot where you could see big ben and a view of the river. I gasped at the sight it was beautiful the way the lights danced on the water. “its beautiful Tom” I stated in a hushed tone. He stood behind me “Darling this view is beautiful; But it isn’t as Captivating as you.” He whispered into my ear his arms snaking around me.

 

I turned to face him. “why me Tom?” I asked under my breath. He heard me. “Because you are shy when you first meet everyone, because that smile-“ he brushed his thumb across my lips ”stuns me to my very core, because of the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you love, because your eyes alone leave me breathless one moment they are deep brown the next bright emerald green and gold. Because of your laugh and your endless amount of strength, its you because I know there is so much more to you than I have already discovered. You McKenzie are my captivatingly lovely Mystery” he breathed “Your beautiful in everyway possible I have never once met anyone like you”. I was left speechless “t-tom”. “My little flower. you need to know that I will never harm you mentally physically or emotionally.” He sighed against my forehead. “I cant say the words tom not yet” I mumbled. “I wait as long as it takes Darling I'm not going anywhere” he hushed. I looked up at him and smiled. 

 

A few weeks later we started shooting. Tom and I kept our relationship a secret for the most part and we stuck to just kissing and dates nothing beyond that. He knew I wasn’t ready for anything past that. I hadn’t heard from Alex in weeks, it was making me feel safer now that I was halfway around the world and he couldn’t call me find me or even get to me. He was gone a part of my past. “Kenz the flights in a few hours are you packed?” Jazz called out to me from the kitchen. I smiled at my reflection. “Yea all packed and ready to go” I yelled back. They had dyed my hair for the film since jezebels’ hair color was slightly redder than that of my own and I kinda liked it. Alex always refused to let me color my hair when we were together, it felt freeing. “Kenz Toms here too” Jazz yelled again. I grinned and walked out seeing him standing there still had me star struck. The way he smiled at me whenever he saw me made me feel like id been the only woman on the face of the planet. 

 

The way he listened to me when I spoke and paid attention to even my smallest motions was just jaw dropping. “Hello love, all packed I see” he smiled pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around him taking in his scent; I always figured he was an old spice and polo guy. “Hey Kenz I'm heading out for a bit” Jazz smirked and walked out. I knew she had an inkling on what was going on between him and I. I pulled back from him and grinned. “you look exhausted love” he smiled brushing a strand of my hair away. “yea I'm still not used to the long hours” I stated he chuckled and kissed my forehead. “Lets go get some coffee then”. We were having a great time as usual. I couldn’t get over how easy it was to just talk to him and to just be near him would bring anyone’s spirits up. We got our coffees and were sitting outside when a woman came up to us.

 

She was silent. I looked up at her and smiled. “Is something the matter ma`m?” I asked politely. I glanced over to Tom and my smile faltered. I stood up and touched her arm gently. “Ma`m are you alright, is something wrong?” I asked calmly. She turned her head and grinned at me “He`s coming, He`s coming for you slut” my eyes went wide and I stumbled back away from her. She turned and walked a few feet away before pulling a gun. I went to run toward her, to stop her…. I was too late. I felt the warmth of her blood splatter onto my face as I watched her fall to the ground dead. I fell back onto my ass. I scrambled to get away from the growing pool of blood. I felt arms wrap around me from underneath my arms and pull me to my feet. I couldn't take my eyes away from the woman’s body crumpled on the cobblestone like a pile of rocks. 

 

“McKenzie….McKenzie….McKenzie!! Look at me!!” Tom yelled concern filling his voice. I looked at him I felt so numb. It was like everything was in slow motion. “Who was that? Did you know her?” he asked quietly grabbing a napkin and trying to wipe the blood from my face. “I-I don’t think I did, she wasn't familiar….Tom she said he was coming for me…it’s not, it couldn't be…he’s broke there is no way he could get here” I murmured the last bit trying to convince myself more than him. “We need to get you home” he stated the worry in his voice clear as day. We talked to the police once they got there and left right after as to avoid cameras. We walked through the front door and I froze. The whole place had been turned over, destroyed. There was shattered glass everywhere, the furniture had been torn to shreds everything was a mess. I walked into my room and it was even worse. Graffiti everywhere the bed ripped apart, it looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to the walls. But there in the middle of the room was a circle completely clean of the mess, inside the circle my luggage with a note on top and taped to it was my engagement ring. My hand covered my mouth. “H-how is this even possible…” I whispered. I walked forward the glass crunching under my feet. I ripped the note open throwing the ring to the ground. 

 

Dearest McKenzie,  
I understand you’re…choice to leave and do this movie but you seem to have forgotten the consequences of your actions. Is it time for another lesson? You remember the woman just from a bit ago correct? I figured you would she did leave such a dramatic display, Di always was the diva. That was just a taste of your punishment sweetheart. You thought you could run from me? Thought I couldn't get to you here? oh my pet you were so wrong. Remember no matter where you go, how far you run, no matter where you hide I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU. So I will give you two options. First come back here to America give up this silly dream and stay with me, or I track you down and take you by force. either way im coming for you. Pick wisely.  
All my love  
Alex


End file.
